Simple Smiles
by gote
Summary: 'An evening in the castle of Hogwarts' or perhaps, 'Why Molly is going to fail charms and be brutally murdered by her older cousin.' -Molly II/Teddy-


"Stop worrying," Teddy said. Which was rich coming from someone who lay awake at night, unable to sleep, who bit down on his lip, eyebrows furrowing as he watched Molly laugh at one of Nate Walker's jokes, whose eyes clouded over whenever Victoire fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

"I'm not-"Molly began, but she was and they both knew it. She sighed. "I'm trying to work, Ted."

Teddy flicked his long legs up onto the top of the table the two were sitting at, shrouded in the warm glow of the fire burning nearby in the grate, and sighed dramatically. The Gryffindor common room was a buzz of noise around them but the two students were far too focused on each other to take any notice of that. Teddy's hair, currently the exact shade of the sky at midnight, fell into his eyes as he watched her from under its messy fringe. Overall he held the sulky air of a toddler post tantrum.

Molly felt her cheeks redden, most likely to the exact shade of her long, typically Weasley-red hair, under the intensity of his gaze.

"Fine," he said eventually, crossing his arms across his chest and tipping back on the legs of the chair.

Molly stared at him over her books, quill in hand, mouth open, a retort dying in her through, "Ergh," she said. By which she meant, "I am surprised you've given up so easily and am sceptical of the integrity behind your acceptance of my request." She hoped he got the message.

"Are you actually going to work?" Teddy asked. "Or just stare at me some more? Because if it's the latter I've been informed that _this_ is my best angle." He tilted his head down and to the right, striking a model worthy pose.

Molly threw her quill at him. Her cheeks, if possible, reddened further.

Teddy, as quick as lightning (but with all the grace of a drowning goose) dove for the quill, knocking a pile of books and an inkpot or two onto the ground as he did so. "Ha!" he exclaimed, holding it up triumphantly. "Now how shall you work?"

"With this," replied Molly, echoing his triumphant smile as she pulled out her spare quill from her bag.

Teddy sighed dramatically, falling back into his seat and pushing Molly's quill behind his ear. "How could someone so small be so clever," he mused teasingly, casting a furtive glance her way to see if she'd heard him.

Molly ignored him, dragging her eyes down to her Charms essay and beginning to write furiously, knowing he was trying to get a reaction from her.

There was a minute of silence. Boring, boring silence, Molly couldn't help but think. She concentrated on her work though, resisting the urge to glace up at Teddy, to reassure herself that he was still there. She really didn't want him to get bored of her.

"You're a fourth year," he said suddenly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. He was right _there_. He'd taken the seat next to her and was sitting on it backwards, leaning over the top of the backrest. His eyes were far too close and shining far too bright and Molly was almost certain that she'd stopped breathing. "Your homework doesn't even matter," he continued. "Not _really_."

"You're a seventh year," she managed to snap back. "Shouldn't you have work to do?"

"Already did it," he answered smugly, shooting her that dazzling smile. The one that could make any girl melt under its radiance.

"Of course you did," she grumbled. "You're bloody perfect."

"I'm not actually," said Teddy, sounding quite serious for a change. "I once made a mistake. Or at least I thought I did. Looking back though I realised I was wrong."

Molly couldn't help but smile, and he grinned back. She couldn't stay angry with Teddy, even if it was pretend anger. She wished she was one of those people who could just snap back a witty retort, not laugh at every joke and blush at every smile like she did. She just wasn't _cool,_but Teddy was. Why did he waste his time on her?

Sensing a moment of weakness, Teddy lunged forwards, catching Molly off guard, and in one swift movement scooped up Molly's books, the essay along with it. "Try to write an essay now, Molzers." He grinned wickedly as he retreated backwards, books in arms.

Molly was on her feet before she'd even realised what she was doing. "Teddy," she said warningly, but she was trying not to laugh at the gleeful look in Teddy's eyes. He was so proud of himself. Distantly she was aware of the rest of the common room staring at the two of them. "Teddy," she repeated seriously, "I hope you trip over and fall out the window."

She wouldn't have thought it possible but Teddy grinned even wider. "What was that about the window, Mols?" he asked, stepping towards it.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air, and she was almost sure the rest of the room did so too. Teddy was at the window. "You wouldn't dare," she said in disbelief, but it came out sounding more like a challenge.

A challenge which, apparently, Teddy couldn't refuse. Books under one arm, he pulled the window open with his free hand. "Any last words?" he asked, and Molly wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the books, before he flung them out the window.

Two hundred mouths dropped open in shock. Molly's was most certainly among them. She ran over to the window, shoved Teddy aside and glanced down herself.

"You. Idiot." She cried, punching Teddy in the stomach on each syllable for emphasis. "Go get them!"

Teddy took hold of each of her hands, halting her punches. The crowd around them was whispering furiously. He grinned, golden eyes on Molly's blue. "Only if you come with me."

Molly's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she wouldn't have been surprised if her head had been transformed into a tomato, it felt so red. She narrowed her eyes, and stepped backwards, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. "Only so they don't end up in the lake," she relented. But really, she would've gone anywhere with him.

"A brilliant idea!" exclaimed Teddy delightfully.

"No!" groaned Molly, "Please don't."

Teddy grinned wildly. "Try to stop me," he said and dived past her, making for the door.

She froze for a moment before running after him. Teddy reached the portrait hole first but Molly was right behind him and grabbed hold of the back of his shirt to hold him back. They pushed and shoved their way out of the portrait hole, laughing, and fall out onto the hard ground below.

Limbs tangled messily, hearts beating rapidly, Molly and Teddy stayed like that for a few seconds too long. It may have been barely enough time to get their breaths back but it was time enough for someone to stumble upon them. Not that stumbling was something perfect _Victoire Weasley,_ever did, but she found them all the same.

"Teddy?" she said, voice sharp, and then incredulous. "_Molly?"_

Teddy smiled; too happy, too innocent. "Hi Vic," he said with a wave.

Victoire's eyes narrowed dangerously. She opened her mouth to speak again but Teddy was too quick for her.

Grabbing Molly's wrist he pulled the two of them to their feet. There was a little confusion as they attempted to untangle themselves from the other but they got through it alright. "Run!" Teddy cried, dragging Molly along with him. They ran down the corridor, feet pattering against the cool stone. Teddy slipped his hand from Molly's wrist to her hand. Quite suavely, he thought, seeing as neither of them fell over and Molly didn't let go.

They thundered around the corner, and then the next one, before cluttering to a stop. Teddy dropped Molly's hand and they fell against the wall laughing.

"She's going to kill me!" Molly exclaimed, once she had the breath.

"Why?" asked Teddy, glancing around the corner to see if they'd been followed. They hadn't.

Molly glanced at him sharply, out of the corner of her eye. "Aren't the two of you dating?" she asked carefully.

The look of genuine surprise that crossed Teddy's face in that moment was enough to put Molly's fears to death. He laughed.

And laughed. And laughed. And _laughed._

Then he straightened out. Molly was looking at him sternly, arms crossed across her chest.

"No," he said soberly, making Molly giggle. Then his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. "What gives you that idea?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because she practically goes around saying you are?" Molly's sentence trailed out, coming across sounding more like a question.

Teddy pulled a face like a three year old being forced to eat their vegetables. Molly laughed, shaking red waves of hair into her face.

He looked over at Molly then, expression serious. "It's not true."

"I know," she replied, tucking her hair back behind her ears. _For she did now._

There was a few moments of silence, where they both stood, lost in their own thoughts.

"I wouldn't ever date Victoire," Teddy said eventually, staring at the wall opposite. "She has all the personality of a piece of parchment."

"That's not true…" said Molly, more because she felt she should than that she meant it. She too stared at the same spot on the opposite wall.

"You're right," agreed Teddy, glancing down at her. "I've come across an interesting piece of parchment or two over the years."

Molly bit back a smile.

Teddy grinned himself and Molly reacted in the same, involuntary manner she always did, and smiled back.

Teddy didn't take his eyes off hers when he spoke next and Molly found herself quite unable to breathe normally. "Besides," he said. "I like somebody else."

Molly's voice came out as a squeak. "Who?"

Teddy tipped his head on the side and gave her a stern look. "Molly," he said.

"Yes?" Molly squeaked in reply. If she hadn't been so nervous of what Teddy was going to say next then she may have noticed the way his eyes were sparkling down at her, full of good humour.

"_Molly_," he repeated, grinning now.

"What is it?" Molly demanded, her eyes wide with worry and confusion.

Teddy laughed. "I'm answering your question, you goose," he said, "It's you I like."

Molly's eyes widened even further, possibly about five times their usual size. "Oh," she said.

Teddy frowned slightly. "I hope that's okay," he said, looking at her with concern.

Molly's mind felt like it was racing at a thousand miles an hour and had frozen to nothing, all at the same time. I took her a few moments to register what had just been said. "What?" she exclaimed suddenly, "Of course it's alright! It's great! It's-" she broke off just as suddenly as she'd begun. "Are you sure?" she asked, voice tinged with both suspicion and incredulousness.

Teddy laughed. "Of course."

Slowly but surely, starting from the mere corner of her mouth, a smile spread its self across Molly's cheeks until she was smiling so widely her cheeks almost hurt, and she didn't mind one bit.

"You know," Teddy said, adjusting his body against so the wall so he was facing Molly slightly. "Victoire won't be able to say she's dating me, if you are." He looked at Molly from under his eye lashes, obviously trying for some subtlety.

The effect was more humorous than anything but Molly's heart was beating far too fast and her head swimming far too giddily to laugh. "I doubt she would," some part of Molly said. A part definitely not connected to her brain, seeing as it seemed to have floated off into the sky. Possibly for good. Molly mirrored Teddy's action, turning so they were both facing each other under the soft candle light that burned on the corridor wall above them.

Teddy seemed to be considering if he could get away with taking Molly's hand again. The happy feeling that swelled up inside him as she smiled at him told him that he could. He reached out and gently took a hold of both her hands, and she let him do just so.

"You know," he said quietly, looking down at their entwined hands instead of up at her face. "It would be cool if you _would_ be my girlfriend."

It seemed their roles had been reversed and even in a moment like this Molly couldn't resist teasing him. "It would be," she said grinning so, _so_wide while distantly wondered where this sudden bravery had come from. Maybe it had something to do the fact that she felt rather as if she was going to _burst_from happiness.

"Don't make me ask you again, Molly," Teddy warned.

Molly's eyes sparkle devilishly. "I won't."

"Okay," says Teddy, dropping her hands and raising his in surrender. "I'm out." He shoots her a grin and turns to walk away.

"No!" she cries, before she can stop herself, and grabs hold of his hand and pulls him back to her. "Don't go."

The smile that Teddy gives her upon turning back around is enough to give her the bravery to reach out and wrap her arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses her.

When they finally break away Molly whispers in his ear. "_Yes_. My answer's yes, of course."

He positively beams in response and his hair flickers through the length of the rainbow. She reaches up to wrap her hands around his neck and in that moment everything's perfectly wonderful and wonderfully perfect and Molly's school books are most certainly, completely and utterly forgotten.


End file.
